Caudectomie
by Vuld Edone
Summary: La lente, lente, lente agonie d'Applebloom suspendue dans une grande isolée et qui se demande pourquoi aucun poney ne vient la sauver.


**Text written... not sure why but mostly the idea stuck. Maybe my way to say "you can do nasty stuff the kind way".  
Honestly, I don't know, at some point I just liked the story for itself.**

* * *

L'air était doux et sec, le ciel couvert. Les nuages devaient être dégagés peu après la pause de midi. Les travaux des champs finis, les dernières heures du matin passaient aux tâches de la ferme. La grange était pleine de rires.

Derrière les piles sur tout un côté les gerbes de blé fraîchement coupées s'entassaient, plus nombreuses dans le fond sous le grenier où les meules anciennes côtoyaient les nouvelles, comblant les ombres du mur pignon. Le sol était plein d'épis et de brins colorant un sol de terre sèche et encore fraîche du matin. Fourche au museau, un sabot sur le manche, la brave fermière soulevait l'une des meules contre le bois du mur, jusqu'à le cacher dans un grand bruit de broussaille. Derrière elle, en haut de l'échelle et trépignant sur les planches du grenier, sa petite soeur continuait de rire.

« Allez ! » Répétait la petite. « Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Applebloom, on n'a pas le temps ! » Soupira sa grande soeur en tapant la meule du sabot. « J'dois r'trouver les filles et 'faut qu'on s'assure qu'les bottes sont ben en place. » Elle eut un sourire goguenard. « On veut pas qu'ces dames nous pourrissent dans l'dos ! »

La petite semblait n'avoir rien écouté. Elle jaugea la distance au sol, bondit et retomba dans un tas de foin qui couvrait le bas d'un poteau jusqu'à hauteur de sa tête. Le blé de quelques jours avait presque la couleur de sa robe de pouliche, et enfouie dedans seul son ruban vif noué dans la crinière émergeait. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir la tête et de s'ébrouer, puis de guigner vers sa soeur toute occupée à son inspection, qui donnait un coup ou l'autre de sa fourche et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer la petite.

Mais la petite Applebloom savait reconnaître chez sa soeur ces petits gestes et regards qui disaient qu'elle aussi voulait jouer, et c'étaient autant de signaux mêlés aux souvenirs qui la poussèrent hors du tas de foin pour sautiller dans la grange, sur le sol de terre, jusqu'à la fermière.

« On pourrait jouer à cache-cache, ou bien à saute-meule ! »

La fermière sentait sa petite soeur lui sautillait tout autour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards et de sentir l'enthousiasme jeune et insouciant la gagner.

« Vas-tu t'calmer ? » Gloussa-t-elle, et son sourire amusé ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus la petite. « J'vais finir par t'ficeler comme ces meules ! »

« T'oserais même pas ! » Lui lança la petite toute excitée.

« Ben sûr que si ! » La défia la fermière d'un regard.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires elle posa la fourche contre la pile pour aller chercher une bonne corde. Son trot était joyeux, tout excité et plus encore par les petits cris amusés de sa soeur. Applejack saisit la corde entre ses dents, se tourna et marmonna à la petite de bien se tenir. Cette dernière enthousiasmée se dépêcha de bondir en tout sens dans la travée.

Quelques gestes suffirent, et quelques marmonnements supplémentaires, pour nouer la corde en lasso et d'un cou de la nuque, appuyé par l'épaule et au mouvement de hanche, pour l'envoyer filer sur la petite excitée. Le noeud la saisit en plein vol, au second tiers de sa queue, et s'y serra sur le crin avec fermeté.

L'air sec rendit le noeud d'autant plus sec, et la petite fut coupée net dans son élan.

La fermière se mit à tirer sur la corde, la bloquant d'une patte à mesure et répétant à la petite, à chaque mètre ainsi gagné, de s'avouer vaincue. Et la petite Applebloom, toute à son jeu, se débattait et répétait que ce n'était pas fini.

« Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire, p'tite maligne ? » Demanda la brave fermière en retenant un rire.

« J'vais m'échapper, tu vas voir ! »

Et la petite, une fois aux sabots de sa soeur, après avoir été traînée sur le dos se retourna et tenta de trotter sur ses petites pattes pour échapper à l'emprise. Le noeud tenait bon et Applejack, toute amusée, la regarda se débattre avant de regarder alentours.

« Rira ben qui rira la dernière… »

Elle leva la tête, considéra les poutres de la travée et, le sourire soudain victorieux, la jument fit voler la corde droit à la verticale, la fit s'enrouler plusieurs fois autour de la poutre avant de retomber. Alors tirant d'un coup la grande soeur emporta la pouliche dans les airs pour la suspendre par la queue, tête en bas, à hauteur de sa tête.

« Et là, t'vas faire quoi ? » Triompha la brave fermière.

La petite n'arrêtait plus de rire : « D'accord, t'as gagné. »

Toutes deux étaient amusées, prises au jeu, mais la fermière considéra la corde et la queue suspendue, et demanda :

« Ca t'fait pas mal ? »

Elle s'inquiétait, brisant les rires et la petite, aussitôt, sans songer à rien, se dépêcha de balayer ce souci. Applebloom voulait que ça continue.

« Pas du tout ! J'ai juste l'air très bête ! »

« C'est vrai qu't'as pas l'air fine… » Jaugea sa soeur en tapant de son sabot terreux la petite, la poussant gentiment pour la faire balancer.

La petite eut un petit sursaut de surprise, puis se mit à rire, enivrée par le mouvement. C'était une invitation à continuer et sa soeur répéta son geste, tapota doucement la petite pour la faire aller sur les côtés, à petits coups, tout en riant elle-même. Elle tenait toujours la corde fermement sous sa seconde patte, soucieuse de ne pas lâcher pour que sa soeur ne tombe pas. Et elle adorait voir le visage étourdi de sa petite soeur.

« Si Big Mac' voyait ça ! » Dit-elle soudain sans y réfléchir, puis elle y réfléchit et arrêtant la petite du sabot : « J'te tiens, ma p'tite ! Tu vas poireauter pour ton frère ! »

Elle pencha la tête, amusée : « Y va en faire une tête ! »

« V'là c'qu'il en coûte d'me déranger dans mon travail ! » Marmonna la fermière en reprenant la corde entre les dents.

Applejack alla jusqu'au poteau le plus proche pour y attacher la corde, d'un noeud puis d'un second pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait bien. La pile, contrairement au crin, avait absorbé l'humidité de la nuit. La corde pouvait glisser un peu, presque rien, mais c'était sa soeur et elle ne voulait pas tenter la chance.

Entretemps Applebloom se balançait toujours, par petits rires, l'élan diminuant peu à peu et calmant le tournis dans sa tête. Elle regarda sa soeur achever le noeud puis se diriger vers la porte charretière.

« Eh ! » S'étonna-t-elle. « Tu vas pas m'laisser là ? »

« Big Mac' s'ra d'retour dans une poignée d'minutes ! » Exulta sa soeur. « Dis-lui d'pas oublier d'ranger la fourche ! » Et avant de sortir : « Et interdiction d'te libérer avant qu'y soit là ! »

* * *

On ramassait les meules plutôt dans la journée. La ferme avait suffisamment de travaux au matin, entre la traite et les vergers, pour s'y consacrer si tôt. Mais il fallait de l'orage et la famille Apple fauchait plus tôt pour mettre la récolte à l'abri. Ils iraient charger d'autres meules dans l'après-midi.

* * *

Quand elle vit la queue blonde comme le blé de sa soeur filer par le vantail grand ouvert, Applebloom sentit poindre la détresse. Elle se sentit soudain seule, suspendue tête en bas, les pattes libres dans l'air, une petite tension dans la queue. Mais l'air était frais, les rires et l'excitation continuaient de la faire tressaillir. Elle songea vite à la réaction de son grand frère quand il entrerait, son air ahuri en la voyant tête à l'envers, le saluer.

Alors la petite, se retenant de pouffer de rire, fit silence à la manière des fêtes surprises, et le sourire caché derrière ses petits sabots, elle dressa l'oreille pour toute rumeur de sabot.

Elle pouvait entendre le grincement de la corde, très faible, contre la poutre de charpente. La corde bougeait encore très faiblement, derniers sursauts de sa balançoire, et ajoutait sa torsion au foin qui se tassait, comme l'épi frotté entre les sabots, écrasé par son propre poids. La petite pensait aussi entendre les grincements du bois, mais l'air toujours frais du matin n'avait pas commencé de le faire respirer. Elle entendit des sabots, sursauta, s'apprêta à accueillir son frère avant de se rendre compte que cette rumeur lointaine s'éloignait, et que c'étaient les sabots de sa soeur en train de partir.

Une seconde fois la petite se roula sur elle-même, impatiente. « Allez Applebloom, tu peux le faire ! » Mais déjà l'ennui poussait la pouliche à soupirer et à relâcher son étreinte, à regarder alentours pour s'occuper. Quelques minutes étaient une éternité.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Dans sa tête la certitude se fit que quelques minutes étaient passées, deux, trois, et la pouliche supposa que ce n'était pas assez. Elle raisonnait que, même si son frère était sur le retour, le champ était loin, et qu'il pouvait traînasser. « Il pourrait se dépêcher, quand même » dit la petite à haute voix, boudeuse, avant de regarder autour d'elle pour constater la grande vide et silencieuse.

Les ombres étaient faibles et immenses, perdues sur les murs et sur les meules et sur le grenier derrière elle. Elles ne se découpaient vraiment qu'à l'entrée, faiblement, où la lumière du matin était la plus forte. Même alors la couche nuageuse rendait le contraste très faible et la lucarne, au sommet, suffisait à elle seule à gonfler la grange de lumière.

Trois minutes, peut-être quatre ou cinq. Le bruit de torsion de la corde s'était comme étouffé, ne renaissant qu'à ses petits mouvements d'ennui. Applebloom soupirait, guignait par la porte ouverte, réagissait à la moindre rumeur. Elle croisa les sabots, un peu frustrée, regarda sa queue toujours nouée par la corde et qui la tenait pendue. Elle pouvait sentir la tension qui lui tirait le crin, qui remontait jusqu'au bas de son dos en un frisson désagréable. Chaque mouvement rendait cette tension plus vive.

Soudain, elle décida qu'elle avait assez attendu. La situation ne lui plaisait pas, son frère tardait. La pouliche agita les pattes pour chercher à gagner le sol en-dessous d'elle, qui lui semblait à portée de sabot. Quand elle sentit que c'était inutile, s'arrêtant à nouveau, la petite rumina un instant avant de regarder le noeud de la corde à sa queue.

Alors, d'abord hésitante, la pouliche chercha à frotter le noeud avec sa patte arrière. Elle y allait doucement, tâtant, un peu étourdie à force de regarder vers le haut. Son sabot frotta le crin, trop bas, tira autant que possible jusqu'à mi-hauteur mais sans parvenir à frôler la corde. La petite expira en laissant retomber son regard vers le bas. Ses pattes avant pendaient, ennuyées, et sa frimousse marquait un agacement résigné.

Puis elle se redressa soudain, tendit les pattes, la tête puis le torse, se courbant pour tenter d'atteindre le noeud. Ses pattes avant peinèrent à atteindre la queue, tentèrent de s'y accrocher pour glisser et la faire retomber. La corde se mit à balancer faiblement à cette agitation et la tension à sa queue, ravivée, devint douloureuse.

« Allez, frérot, reviens, c'est pas drôle. » Soupira-t-elle à son échec.

Applebloom ferma les yeux, décidée à se montrer patiente mais aussi pour calmer comme une aiguille dans sa poitrine qui la faisait tressaillir. La grange lui était familière, au sein de la ferme. Elle devait juste attendre son frère.

Ou même sa soeur, songeait la petite, les yeux rouverts sur la porte toujours vide et silencieuse. Dehors, elle pouvait saisir la cour jusqu'au bas du puits, et elle savait que parfois les animaux quittaient leurs enclos pour venir y boire. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux passe pour qu'elle l'appelle et qu'il l'aide à se détacher. Sauf si c'était un canard, pensa sombrement la petite, et elle grimaça. La corde continuait de balancer faiblement.

Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler tout aussi doucement, ce qu'elle attribua au silence. Elle se frotta la joue, soupira et essaya de deviner le nombre de minutes écoulées. « Quel jeu stupide. » La petite soeur regarda encore autour d'elle, comme surprise, espérant une présence avant de se rembrunir. La tête lui tournait un peu, moins un tournis qu'un malaise. C'était faible et elle pensa que c'était de voir le monde à l'envers, comme si les piles soutenaient la terre et que les meules étaient aspirées au ciel. Elle eut un petit rire, un petit rire qui reprit et dura quelques secondes, s'épuisant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle.

Sa patte frotta l'oreille, sans qu'elle n'y songe. Tout son corps, à force d'être suspendu, commençait à s'engourdir. Elle sentait ses pattes arrières la démanger, ses pattes avant pleine de fourmillements et sa tête lourde. Sa tête était terriblement lourde.

Elle repensa, une fois encore, à se détacher.

Cette fois, la pouliche le considéra sérieusement. Elle regarda ce noeud qui la retenait, considéra comment le dénouer et considéra ce qui se passerait ensuite. Elle tomberait, et même s'il n'y avait que la hauteur de trois pommes, sa position était telle qu'elle risquait de se blesser. Elle le savait, pour avoir fait quelques chutes. Un instant, Applebloom considéra qu'elle était solide et qu'il n'y avait vraiment presque rien de distance à tomber. Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa grande soeur Applejack ne se le pardonnerait pas. Alors la petite écarta cela, la laissant comme dernier recours.

Elle songea alors que sa meilleure chance était d'escalader sa queue, puis la corde, pour s'y tenir avant de se libérer. Sa queue était là, ses sabots l'avaient déjà frôlée. Il lui suffisait de se redresser assez pour la saisir. Mais le souvenir de la douleur, puis du balancement de la corde, fusèrent dans sa mémoire. Cette douleur-là était pire que celle de sa queue suspendue ou que la lourdeur de sa tête.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Elle s'efforçait de tendre les pattes, tantôt de les plier, hésitante, tentant de calmer la démangeaison. Ces petits gestes empiraient l'impression et il lui semblait qu'ils faisaient bouger la corde. Chaque bruit de torsion, même infime, qui perçait entre ses efforts la faisait grimacer. La tension de sa queue lui remontait jusque dans la nuque. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poney tirait sur son crin sans arrêt, par coups répétés, et elle avait envie que ça s'arrête. La petite était presque heureuse d'avoir la tête lourde pour moins ressentir cette douleur.

Sa respiration avait légèrement augmenté. La pouliche avait entrouvert la bouche et soufflait avec en même temps qu'avec les naseaux. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur naître, couler doucement de son front dans sa crinière. D'un sabot elle chercha à l'effacer et soudain la douleur lui sembla plus vive, à sa queue, la forçant à se figer.

Tout ce temps, Applebloom n'avait plus pensé à écouter les bruits de sabots, ou à regarder les silhouettes par la porte. Son attention se portait de plus en plus sur la légère souffrance qu'elle cherchait à diminuer. Quand elle y repensa, elle guigna par la porte charretière, mais sa vue d'abord troublée, après quelques secondes d'ajustement, ne lui présenta que la cour déserte. Ses oreilles sifflaient, ne lui donnant à entendre que sa propre respiration.

* * *

Le sang est pompé du coeur à la tête puis redescend par gravité. Les muscles faciaux des poneys, bien que nombreux et puissants, ne suffisent pas par eux-mêmes à ramener le sang au coeur, et sans gravité, celui-ci s'y accumule. Dès la trentième minute, on considère que cette accumulation peut causer un traumatisme crânien.

* * *

Elle sut que midi était arrivé quand, dans le lointain, il lui sembla percevoir les coups lourds et lents du clocher. Ce pouvait être une illusion, la petite n'en savait plus rien. Elle cherchait à savoir si c'était le jour du marché, si Granny Smith les attendait à la ferme, pour le repas. Elle se demandait où était son frère. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille.

Big Macintosh, la petite y croyait toujours, allait venir. Il avait du retard, une tâche, un détour, un accident. Et tout en haletant un peu la pouliche craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Mais dans tous les scénarios qu'elle se faisait, il y avait toujours une voix qui demandait où était la petite Applebloom, et on venait chercher la petite Applebloom. Alors elle se sentait abandonnée, et elle geignait.

Sa queue lui faisait vraiment mal désormais. Elle essayait de l'ignorer et n'y parvenait pas, et à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un oeil au crin lié par la corde, en tendant un peu la tête, la douleur fusait soudain, la forçant à relâcher son effort.

Mais l'idée la gagnait, de plus en plus, que midi avait sans doute pu passer, qu'il était très tard, que sa famille aurait déjà dû être là et, enfin, surtout, qu'aucun poney ne viendrait. C'était cette dernière idée qu'elle refusait aveuglément, et tant qu'elle la refusait elle se répétait de ne rien tenter, de juste attendre. Et la douleur, lancinante, la faisait gémir un peu, même quand elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses idées étaient confuses, écrasées par la pesanteur de son front. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Alors, y mettant tous ses efforts, la petite retenta d'attraper sa queue. Elle se courba, ignora la douleur qui la lançait, ignora l'impression qu'on tirait sa queue, ignora sa croupe en feu et l'étourdissement qui la saisit soudain quand, redressée à moitié, elle sentit ses sabots glisser sur le crin. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, comme amollis, mais elle luttait. Applebloom serra les dents, sentit les yeux piquer et se cerner de larmes. Elle avait mal, mais elle aurait mal si elle ne faisait rien. Ses sabots n'arrivaient à saisir le crin qu'une seconde avant de lâcher et, même dans cette seconde, elle réalisait ne pas arriver à grimper plus, et elle désespérait, essayait quand même, avec une énergie folle.

Un dernier élan de douleur lui fit perdre complètement prise. Elle cria et se laissa retomber, la tête en bas, le visage en sueur. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner follement, ses oreilles à fulminer et tout sembla tourner autour d'elle, comme une vaste spirale. La petite ferma les yeux et plaqua les pattes contre ses tempes, suppliant pour que ça cesse. Elle s'était mise à pleurer tout doucement, de pleurs incontrôlés, sans même se sentir triste, juste à cause des élancements qui continuaient de la secouer.

« Big Mac' ? » Appela la petite, faiblement. Elle l'appelait comme s'il aurait été tout près d'elle, juste à côté. Et ensuite, un peu plus fort : « Granny ? » Elle rouvrait les yeux sur la grange vide où les ombres avaient à peine bougé. Tout semblait horriblement lointain et vague, vacillant. Elle appela encore, comme si le poney se serait trouvé juste derrière la porte : « Applejack ? » Chaque appel renforçait pour elle le silence et sa solitude.

Malgré sa tête bourdonnante, la pouliche se secoua. Elle détacha le ruban de sa crinière, faillit le laisser tomber, le rattrapa. Elle regarda ses pattes qui tenaient le long ruban rouge et serra les dents.

« Allez ! » Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas y penser. « Encore une fois ! »

Et elle se redressa, et la douleur aussitôt lui fit lâcher un cri perçant. Mais déjà la petite faisait claquer le ruban pour tenter de le faire passer derrière la queue et en saisir l'autre bout. Et du premier cou, elle y parvint. Le ruban glissa jusqu'à sa croupe mais elle s'y maintint, saisit les deux bouts du même sabots et de cette accroche précaire, malgré la souffrance horrible qui la faisait gémir entre ses dents serrées, Applebloom chercha une fois encore à saisir le crin, plus haut, pour l'escalader.

Le ruban lâcha d'un coup, une faiblesse du sabot qui le lâcha et elle vit, en retombant, le ruban passer sous ses yeux, flotter vaguement avant de toucher le sol.

« Applejack ! Big Mac' ! » S'époumonna la petite à chaque fois que la souffrance le lui permettait. « Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! »

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement, sans fin, accompagné par le sifflement strident de ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression de s'évanouir, voulait s'évanouir, souhaitait s'évanouir mais finit le son de ses sanglots perça et elle retrouva, peu à peu, tous ses sens. Sa queue lui faisait atrocement mal. Sa respiration était difficile, mais rapide, un petit rythme qui la faisait hoqueter.

« À l'aide… » répéta la petite, étourdie et sans forces. Les derniers mots d'Applejack tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, parmi tant d'autres : de ne pas se libérer. Elle aurait voulu pleurer encore, mais la douleur s'avivait entre les larmes et à la place, la pouliche émit de brefs gémissements.

Elle cherchait vainement à comprendre pourquoi son frère n'était pas là, pourquoi sa soeur n'était pas là, pourquoi aucun animal ne venait boire au puits. Pourquoi Winona ne venait pas aboyer par la porte, la chercher. Puis elle se dit que si Granny était au marché alors Winona devait être avec elle, et que Granny Smith était donc au marché. Et au travers des peines et des larmes, cette idée la rassura. La grande, devenue hostile quelques instants, une fois le flou passé redevint familière. Bientôt Granny serait rentrée, et elle se rendrait compte de son absence, et elle viendrait la sauver.

Même si la vieille jument ne s'en rendait pas compte, se répétait bravement la petite pour vaincre le poids qui lui écrasait les tempes, comme un horrible battement : sa grande soeur rentrerait, elle, avant le soir. Il y avait le travail au champ, à la ferme. Et puis elle se rendrait compte que Big Mac' n'était jamais revenu. Alors sa grande soeur serait bientôt là, et il fallait être brave comme elle se répétait la pouliche pour ignorer la tension horrible qui s'enfonçait dans sa croupe, qui lui arrachait d'autres larmes. Peut-être même qu'avant, ses amies croisées, Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle murmura la petite, leur souvenir calmant sa peine, chercheraient à jouer avec elle. Demanderaient où la trouver. Et on viendrait la chercher.

D'ailleurs, Big Mac' allait revenir. Il allait forcément revenir.

Alors elle devait résister, et patienter malgré la douleur. Et Applebloom gémit encore, chercha à bouger pour sentir une nouvelle fois la queue tirer et lui secouer tout le dos, la brûler jusqu'au ventre. Elle toussa, inspira durement et, les yeux fermés, continua de pleurer seule dans la grange, en suppliant tout doucement pour qu'un poney vienne.

Les ombres lui parurent changées. Les yeux entrouverts, plein de larmes, alourdis dans le bourdonnement de son crâne, ne lui faisaient voir que des formes vagues. Mais les ombres avaient changé, s'effaçant un peu plus avec le passage du temps. Elle crut y voir du mouvement, elle crut y voir des silhouettes, tantôt des cauchemars et tantôt des figures rassurantes, qu'elle appelait de ses yeux tremblants.

* * *

La queue compte quatre vertèbres et leur réseau de nerfs, émergeant de la croupe, nerfs naissant de la moelle épinière même. La croupe est sensible à ce niveau chez nombre de mammifères, notamment lors d'un déplacement du disque osseux. Une tension prolongée peut provoquer des dégâts internes importants.  
Couper le crin de la queue se pratique. Retirer les vertèbres est criminel : c'est la caudectomie.

* * *

Son évanouissement avait duré plusieurs minutes. Ce fut le changement de température qui parvint à l'en arracher et à ramener la pouliche à la conscience. Tout de suite la douleur fusa et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Ses souvenirs étaient intacts, y compris celui de s'être évanouie. Cela avait été comme un voile noir et brutal qui avait fait taire toutes les douleurs. Elle s'était évanouie dans un abîme et, la seconde d'après, elle se réveillait. Mais la petite était éperdue. Son corps, plus douloureux que jamais, la brûlait jusqu'à la gorge, et elle suait abominablement. Elle se sentait toute endolorie, ses pattes comme étrangères, répondant à peine quand elle voulait les bouger. Et ses larmes, à peine taries, reprirent.

Peu à peu les pégases dégageaient le ciel. Le soleil dardait ses rayons par les trouées toujours plus nombreuses et réchauffait l'air, emplissant la grange de senteurs que le froid avait gardées stagnantes et qui à présent s'embrasaient. Odeur du foin, du blé, odeur de la terre restée fraîche à l'intérieur, odeur des sacs et de l'herbe, des plantes à l'extérieur.

Elle sut que du temps était passé, cette fois, plusieurs heures au moins.

Alors l'espoir lui revint, qu'un poney allait venir la délivrer. Elle voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces, et déjà sa tête se remettait à tourbillonner, mais lointaine, comme engourdie elle-même. La petite avait de la peine à se concentrer. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, s'entendit souffler entre ses dents, des halètements rapides et affolés, coupés par les longues plaintes.

Le soleil se mettait à naître par la porte charretière et les ombres de l'entrée se découpèrent plus nettement. Elle put les voir, elle put les fixer nettement, se concentrer seulement sur elles. Et, petit à petit, elle vit le découpage de ces ombres dans la lumière vive se déplacer, d'abord vaguement dans son regard épuisé, puis véritablement, à mesure des minutes. Son coeur déjà battant s'épuisa dans cet élan d'espoir. Elle pouvait voir le temps passer et ce repère, même infime, l'arrachait un peu à sa détresse. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle voulait que le temps passe, mais le temps passait.

À mesure du temps, la chaleur augmentait. L'air devint chaud, emplit entièrement la grange. Elle en sentit le frisson. La chaleur accéléra encore, de façon infime, les battements de son coeur. La chaleur devint une nouvelle source de souffrance.

Elle respirait, hoquetait, s'étouffait parfois assourdie par les murmures vacillants à ses lèvres, par les petits cris vifs lorsque son dos se tendait, comme taillé d'épines, et elle reniflait en sentant les larmes couler sur son museau, goutter vers le sol. Sa crinière était défaite, pendante. Ses pattes pendaient également et, alors que la lumière vive du soleil allait l'atteindre, elle n'arriva plus à sentir ses pattes arrières.

L'horrible impression de brûlure y avait faibli jusqu'à s'éteindre, et elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle n'y ressentait plus rien. L'inquiétude fusa, et elle chercha à les bouger, en vain, jeta des regards désemparés qui la firent grimacer de douleur. Puis elle tourna son attention sur les pattes avant qui, pendantes également, lui obéissaient à peine. Chaque mouvement pénible pulsait soudain et la faisait souffrir. Elle tapa une patte du museau, la vit balancer mollement sans avoir ressenti le contact.

Ses idées n'étaient pas claires, mais une alarme folle prit corps et l'agita. Oubliant la douleur, oubliant la détresse, Applebloom eut le besoin instinctif de s'échapper.

Un unique regard lui fit oublier l'idée même du noeud à sa queue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désespérément, vit le second noeud au poteau de la travée et sentit monter en elle un vertige. Un second souvenir lui était revenu, de sa soeur la balançant doucement avec la patte, et de son propre rire insouciant. Elle arrivait, simplement du regard, à mesurer la distance à parcourir, et même ensuite, la solidité du noeud double. Mais l'alarme hurlait en elle, d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle devait tout tenter.

La petite se mit à se balancer, avec ce qui lui restait de forces. Elle sentit la douleur lui traverser le dos, la nuque, lui faire trembler la tête. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes et elle criait, et elle avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher la queue. Mais elle se forçait à se balancer et la corde, peu à peu, suivait, et le mouvement de balancier prenait forme. Chaque mouvement, plus grand, accentuait la tension. Elle criait, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle, et elle ne voulait pas penser à sa queue et la souffrance insupportable qui en pulsait.

Avant même que le balancement de la corde ne lui fasse faire la moitié de la distance, Applebloom sut que c'était impossible. Qu'elle allait échouer. La douleur était trop vive, au point de lui raidir le corps entier, la douleur la faisait trembler jusqu'aux os. Mais surtout, le balancement irrégulier la faisait dévier et, peu à peu, elle perdait le noeud de vue. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre de toute manière, au mieux saisir la corde tendue au-dessus. Elle ne se balançait plus que pour tenter de s'échapper, vainement, pour mettre fin à la douleur qui ne cessait de s'accumuler dans son effort de fuite.

Puis, brutalement, la douleur eut raison d'elle. Son corps la lâcha et elle se sentit balancer dans le vide, sans contrôle, assommée par l'effort et la souffrance. Elle geignait, elle criait et ses cris étouffés, meurtris, semblaient de petits souffles au bout de ses lèvres.

De longues minutes durant, le balancement continua.

Quand il fut à peu près achevé, la petite Applebloom ne bougeait plus, gémissait à peine, respirait avec peine de ce petit souffle effréné. Elle s'était mise à supplier, tout doucement, tandis que la douleur de son crâne la broyait et que celle de sa croupe lui secouait le corps avec violence. Elle suppliait qu'on vienne la sauver. Elle demandait pardon.

« S'il te plait, Applejack, reviens… » Elle suppliait. « Je le referai plus, promis… je te dérangerai plus… » Le mouvement de la corde était infime mais pour elle, il était immense. « Je voulais pas… détache-moi, je t'en supplie… je le referai plus… »

La lumière de l'entrée s'était étendue jusqu'à elle et la couvrait en partie. Elle sentit un nouveau tourbillon dans sa tête, presque le voile noir qui ne vint pas. L'image de sa soeur restait gravé dans son esprit, ses souvenirs, confus, ses paroles.

« Je bougerai plus… je te dérangerai plus… je me ferai toute petite… » Sa voix perçait encore et brisait le silence de la grange. « Pitié, Applejack, arrête… »

Une dernière fois, poussée par un affolement furieux, elle voulut se débattre. Mais son corps tout entier, écrasé par la douleur, resta inerte. Elle pendait, la corde épuisant son mouvement, impuissante. Et elle respirait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle sentait son coeur emballé lutter encore à mesure que le voile noir se rapprochait. La petite pouliche ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux, ni pleurer, épuisée. Sa voix se réduisait peu à peu à un murmure.

* * *

L'évanouissement, selon les cas, est signe de traumatisme crânien. L'afflux sanguin fragilise les artères et facilite les caillots, d'où des zones cérébrales non irriguées. Chaque évanouissement est potentiellement mortel. Plus le rythme cardiaque est grand, et plus la durée est grande, plus le risque est accru.

* * *

Une dernière fois, la petite Applebloom reprit conscience. Elle crut entendre la voix joyeuse de sa soeur près d'elle, et elle voulait croire, mais désespérément, que sa soeur était là pour la sauver. Elle n'avait plus mal. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

La petite chercha à ouvrir les yeux. Tout en elle s'agitait, se débattait encore, et son petit coeur battait follement. Elle parvint à les entrouvrir et fut aveuglée par la blancheur. La pièce était blanche, les draps blancs, les rideaux blancs tirés sur un cercle de fleurs et de sucreries, et sur sa soeur qui s'était jetée sur elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, pour lui embrasser le front et frotter sa joue contre sa joue.

De nouveau la douleur refit surface, très faible, très lointaine, comme étouffée. Sa tête était plus légère que jamais. Par la fenêtre le soir tombait. Ce détail effaça les souvenirs qui, pour elle, dataient d'une poignée de secondes.

Sa grande soeur en larmes lui suppliait de lui pardonner, souriait, pleurait, l'embrassait encore et répétait qu'elle avait eu si peur, si peur, que s'il était arrivé quelque chose… Et Applebloom trembla au souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, la douleur, la terreur, les suppliques. Alors sa grande soeur la serrait contre elle, sur ce lit d'hôpital, dans cette pièce remplie de cartes et de cadeaux de rétablissement, et sa grande soeur la suppliait en pleurs de lui pardonner.

Et enfin la petite pouliche, à son tour, éclatant en larmes, serra Applejack dans ses pattes.


End file.
